barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
1st and 4th wan't sung I love you
1st and 4th wan't sung I love you First wan't sung I love you Transcript *(Clip and audio from Rock with Barney) *Baby Bop: That was Fun! it Fell Sleepy! (Audio from Stop, Look & Be Safe!) *BJ: This is being a lot of fun, Barney. But it's time for me to leave. *Baby Bop: OK Barney! Me Ready! (Audio from Barney's Beach Party) *Kim: (laughs) Thanks Again Barney! *Barney: Ahu! (Tina's hug Barney!) (Audio from Any Way You Slice It) *Stella the Storyteller: Bye Barney! See You Real Soon! *Barney: Well (Audio from Read with Me!) *Kids: Wow! The Thank You Bye! Bye! (Audio from Dance with Me) *Min: See You Soon! Everyone! *Barney: Ok! *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and Kids: Oh, Bye Min! *Barney: Bye Min! *BJ: Oh, That's was Great Sisy! *Kids: Bye! *BJ: Bye! *Barney: Take Care! *(Action to Barney's Snap!, back to Backyard Gang wears clothes) *Kids: Oh The Beautiful We the All! *Adam Mother's: Well I Guest the Going! *Adam: It's Just About Me Crasy! *Backyard Gang: (laughs) (Audio from Having Tens of Fun!) *Mr. Tenagain: Goodbye Everybody! *Adam Mother's: Well I Guest Is It's Time to Go Home! (Audio from Waiting For Mr. MacRooney) *Barney & Kids: Bye Stella! *Kids: Oh! The Cookies Are So Good! *Mr. MacRooney: Well! I Better Get On My Way! Lots Of Other People For Waiting for Their Mail Too! *(Kids saying Thank you!) *Mr. MacRooney: You're Welcome! Thanks For The Cookies! *Barney: Thank You! Bye-Bye! *Kids: Bye! *Barney: So Long Mr. MacRooney. *(When the Backyard Gang, Adam's Mother, Barney doll, BackPack, and Bag, leaving to Studios) *Mateo: Gous Me! *Mr. MacRooney: Why hello! How Are You Today! *Mateo: Hi! I'm Looking for COusin Robert! Have You Seen Him! *Mr. MacRooney: Oh You Must Be Mateo! Robert's Right Over Here! *Mateo: Thanks! *(When the Boing Donkey at Island!) (Audio from Come on Over to Barney's House) *Barney: Oh and remember I love you! *(When the Adam Mother's bag leaving to the studio, and Donkey Zoom at Island! (Audio from Three Wishes) then he wink) Second wan't sung I love you Transcript *(Clip from Barney Live! In New York City and Audio from Barney in Concert) *Barney: So Long! Everybody! Thanks for Coming! We Love You! Bye! Bye! *Baby Bop: Bye! Bye! Bye! Bye Everybody! We Love You! *(The everyone say goodbye open ridow, and second ridow and the Everyone say Goodbye!) *Barney: So Long! *Baby Bop: Bye! Bye! Bye! Everybody! We Love You! Wee! (Audio from Barney's Big Surprise) *Barney: Say the Kiss say Goodbye! So Here I Comes! (Kiss) and Then Hearts!, So Long Everybody! Take Care Now! Bye! Bye! *(At the Barney waves goodbye and Everybody say goodbye at the finish) Thrid wan't sung I love you Transcript *(Clip from Barney's Imagination Island and audio from Red, Yellow and Blue!) *Baby Bop: Oh Goody! Bye! Bye! *(when the tosha's mom turn off the light at tosha's room) *Tosha: at the berring sleppy now. *Min: Goodnight Tosha! *Tosha: Thanks the All it Fun We Love You Too! *(Audio from Peter Rabbit) at the two turn off the lamps and Tosha and Min has a sleep, and fide Barney doll at open ridow at ballon at boat ship at flew away, he wink) Fourth wan't sung to I love you Transcript *(Clip from Best Fairy Tales!, audio from Dino Dancin' Tunes) *Barney: AT tee-rirric right now so thank you! for happy dancin' music Machine, at they! *Baby Bop & BJ: I Do! *Barney: So Follow Me! *(Lots of Book) Category:Barney & the Backyard Gang Category:Barney & Friends First Generation Category:Barney & Friends Third Generation